Quarter blood? What the hell is that?
by lovelydrarrylover
Summary: Now you have all heard of the gods and goddesses of Olympus. Of the demi-gods of Camp Half-Blood. And the mortals that know nothing, but have you heard of a 3/4 god. An almost god, but not quite? Come with me on this exitable journey of the son of Posidon, the daughter of Athena and the son of Zeus and half-blood of Aphrodite!
1. Encounter at Goode High

Ok, I don't own Percy Jackson, but if I did he would be locked up in my dungeon with Nico di Angelo who I also don't own. I'm changing the story slightly in the begining, but I expect the rest to be similarish to Percy Jackson and the labtinth? I think its called that exept for the relationships. I mean my OMC gots to have a boyfriend. Talking about boyfriends, this is a SLASH FANFIC! Meaning boy x boy, gay, cute adorable boy blushing. If you don't like this kind of stuff then LEAVE! I don't want you here! I'm going to have some Annabeth bashing, but it will be alright in the end. Things I've said here may change so sorry!

P.S. NO SMUTT

P.S.S. I WUV ONLY THOSE WHO REVIEW, THE REST OF YOU CAN ROT IN TARTARUS!

P.S.S.S. JK JK, I STILL LOVE ALL YOU GUYS, EVEN YOU FLAMERS, BUT I LOVE THOSE WHO REVIEW MORE.

now that I have said my part let's get on with the story!

CHAPTER NUMERO UNO

Camp Half Blood was a place that housed demi-gods, sons or daughters of a Greek god or goddess and a mortal. The camp had a barrier that kept danger away from these people. Demi-gods inherited special powers from their immortal parents, but they still did not live forever. A rule was passed by Zeus, the god of the skies, that forbid any god from 'mingling' per se with a half-blood, for it would create a child too powerful called a quarter mortal or a quarter blood. Enough power to overthrow Olympus. Of course that law was broken just like the law that forbid any of the 'big three' from having children. It was broken by Zeus himself with the child of Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty.

Her name was Micky and she was so different from all the other daughters of Aphrodite. They were usually concieted and vein, bit Micky was kind, compassionate and dare he say more beautiful than her mother. At the time, Zeus grew bored and had nothing else to do, so he watched over the demi-gods. He saw how she would help the injured. How she sold an expensive gold watch to pay for her friends rent for a while. He even saw how much of a matchmaker she was. Micky had the power of scensing the aura of a being. People with opposite auras were potential soul mates. Your aura changed depending on your expiriances and choices. Two people could have the same exact aura at different times. Micky was also a master at tricking people. She could make two people figure out their feelimgs in a matter of days depending on how oblivious they were.

It was a few years after Zeus started observing Micky when she asked to speak to the lightning god in Olympus. She said that at that time, she and Zeus had opposite auras and were soul mates. She was so kind and gorgeous that he didn't even care of the stupid rule he made. Zeus, being an extremely fertile god, had made Micky pregnant the first time that they had sex. Micky died during childbirth, but concieved a healthy baby boy that Zues decided should be named Kaden to honour Micky's half-brother that died before saying his first words. Zeus grew extremely guilty for breaking his rule, so he decided that if Kaden were to live as a mortal with a power restricting charm put on, he could live as a normal child with a normal life.

15 years later, Kadens POV

I swore as I got ready to leave for school. It was already 7:16 and I needed to be there at 8:15. It took an hour to run to school from my orphanage in New York City, Manhattan. I lived a few blocks from the empire state building and felt strangly compeled to it. Compeled to a building? A non-living thing? I thought I was going crazy at the time.

I formed another string of colourful words as it approached 8:00. "Crap" I said out loud. It was still 30 minutes away!

I finally reached the school building of Goode High School on East 81st at 8:17. My first class was was always gym. "Yes! Gym!" I shouted in triumph.

Gym was my favourite class right next to Ancient Greek 'cause Gym let me move around when my ADHD acted up and the Greek class was interesting and made scense. Reading Greek was way easier than reading English. It felt like my native language. The characters didn't get all jumbled up like English letters did. My least favourite class was history, not English. Supprised? My history teacher thought that I was faking my Dyslexia, so she took pleasure from making me try to read in front of the whole class. It was always humiliating to go into history. On the other hand, my English teacher was very understanding and he read the material to me, instead of forcing me to try to read and embarrass myself. Overall school pretty much sucked.

I walked into the locker room, my unnatural dark purple eyes skanning the area for any stragglers. Finding none, I started to change from my dark green shirt with the white feather and my beige cargo pants to the grey t-shirt and forest green gym shorts we had to wear as a P.E. uniform. I kept my sun glasses on always because if someone saw my eyes, they would think that I was wearing contacts when in fact I could barely afford clothing! I walked out of the locker room and joined the rest of my class on the field to run laps. After a good four laps, our coach explained what they were going to do that day.

"Okay, were going to play capture the flag today. I'm goimg to split you up into two teams. One orange and the other purple." She paused and surveyed her crowd to ensure she had everyones attention. "As you can see we have many different obstacles littering the field. Use these to your advantage, but do NOT move them from their places. The two teams will have a flag. Your job is to take the other teams flag, so be sure to strategize. Okay. BREAK!" She yelled the last part and started to call out names to place into teams.

I ended up in purple, so I put the coloured penny on and huddled with my team. Despite not being Athena's son, I was still the best strategizer the team had.

I was very charismatic if I do say so myself and could hold anyones attention. A true born leader. "So here's the game plan." I proceded to tell my teamates my awesome plan, what to do and who was going to do what based on their skills and body type. The strong, muscled people were the ones guarding the flag and the faster, smaller people like me were going after the other teams flag, dodging and running like hell.

In the end my team won, obviously and I went to my next class, Calculus, with a smug smile on my face. I was always indifferent towards math because it was easy and didn't need as much thinking as some of my other classes. My ADHD still annoyed me in that class, but I always got A's in Math, so it never really mattered much. Until that day.

A new kid came into the class and was introduced. He was apparently only being showed around the school, but was sitting in a few classes to see how it all worked. His name was Percy Jackson. His hair was styled to the right and his sea green eyes studied the class as if looking for potential danger. Seeing none, the Percy dude walked over and sat right next to me.

The classroom for math was different from my other classes. It had desks paired in two, so the students could talk with another person to "get a new perspective" as the teacher called it. As the class bore on, I couldn't be bothered enough to care, so instead I studied Percy. He was a lanky fellow, but still had muscles formed from labor chiseled on his body. It was as if he got into regular sword fights. As if, it was the twenty-first century! He also had a pen taken out that he wasn't using, just twirling it around his fingers. Percy smelled like the sea. He smelled of power.

I stopped examining Percy soon enough because I got distracted by the birdies outside. Their chirping and singing. Hey, ADHD right? When I turned back on Percy. I noticed that the new dude was tapping his feet and looking around distractedly. So I concluded that Percy had ADHD too. Small world. He looked bored enough, so I started a conversation, you know, to stop the bordem.

"So, Percy right?" I asked lamely. The dude tensed and manuvered his pen in preperation to click it until he noticed that I was talking to him. I was confused about the whole pen thing. "Mhmm. And you are?" Was his curt reply. "Kaden." I paused for a second before continuing, "You got ADHD, right? I have it too. It sucks, doesn't it?" Percy tensed again, but this time in supprise, but then asked, "Are you also Dyslexic?" I grinned, "Are you psychic or something? Cause I also have Dyslexia. It's hard." The questions he asked me so far were making me nervious, but his next question got me thinking he was stalking me or something.

"Are you supprisingly good at combat or can you read Ancient Greek really well?" He asked me this with a serious glint in his eyes, but what really scared me was that he was correct on all acounts. "Okay, you're creeping me out man. You got 'em all right. What's going on?" Percy was scaring the crap out of me. He was seriously going to make me piss my pants.

At that moment the bell rang and Percy dragged me out of my seat, into the hall and then out of the school. "Hey! I have to get to my other classes you know!" He stopped abruptly and continued to talk to me. "How much do you know about your parents?"

For some reason I felt like I could trust him, so I said, "I don't know who my parents were. I was left right outside the Empire State building in the middle of a raging storm when an old woman found me and gave me to the closest orphanage." Percy looked at me like he knew something that I didn't and started to pull me along again.

It was then when we bumped into a red-headed girl with frizzy hair. Her eyes widened and she said "Percy?" His eyes also widened in recognition, "Rachel?"

"Percy, I haven't seen you scince you tried to kill me." He quirked an eyebrow until she noticed me and stuttered, "Um, uh, fill me ya, since you tried to fill me with, uh, food that's right, food." She said, trying to defend Percy. Honestly, it was cute. "Now that you've doen more harm than good, Kaden this is Rachel. Rachel this is Kaden." I waved, extremely too happy for someone that was being dragged around by a potential almost-killer, but whatever.

Suddenly two cheerleaders came from the other corner of the school. Rachel paled and told us to come back into the school quickly, hoping that the cheerleaders didn't see us. They didn't, but they did smell us.

Rachel hurried us into a random room that happened to be the band room. All of the instuments were perfect hiding spaces if you were playing hide and seek with a five year old, but she was panicking. We hid behind some instruments, bongos I think, and Rachel decided that it would be great conversation time.

"Percy, what do you know about the monster thingies. I know what I saw and I am pretty sure I'm not crazy."

"Rachel, calm down. Now what exactly did you see?" Percy replied calmly, vaguely reminding me of a therapist.

"They were these monster things and, and they were pale and, and blood red eyes and, and tee-"Percy chuckled with a wisp of humor and interupted Rachel. "Woah, Rachel calm down, we can get through this, what you were seeing was just a figme-", Rachel was the one that interrupted this time."No Percy, tell me the truth. You called me a mortal. It was as if you are not one. Percy Jackson tell me, now!" She glared at him and wore an expression that dared Percy to lie to her.

Percy sighed in defeat before starting his explination. "Well, do you know of the Greek gods and goddesses." There was a pause for a few seconds before I realized that I was a part of this conversation too. I nodded my head curtly and Percy continued his explanation. "Anyway, sometimes these gods or goddesses come down to earth and, um create relationships with mortals. The children they have are called half-bloods because their blood is half human, half god." I roled my eyes, but smiled at how he avoided the word sex. Adorable.

At that moment the door swung open, revealing two cheerleaders. Even with my Dyslexia I could read Tammi and Kelli embroidered onto their uniforms. Without the d's and b's, they were easier to decipher. Kelli locked the door behind her while Tammi stepped toward us. She greeted us with an innocent smile and said, "Hey, come on Percy! Come out from behind there and let's have some fun! Kay?" Even with her sweet smile, Tammi's eyes were manic.

But for some odd reason Percy was watching her with a deep intensity. He seemed compeled to the unattractive beast, so I punched him on the arm and he seemed to wake up for a half a second, but still enough time to take out the pen he was twirling in Calculus earlier to uncap it. It turned into a sword! WTF!

The evil bitch monster didn't seem to like that answer so her sweet smile from before morphed into a sneer. Her tan features paled to an off white, almost blueish colour. She grew fangs and claws and her eyes took a murky red colour like drying blood. But the oddest thing was her legs. One was bronze and the other was... donkey?

That seemed to wake Percy up because when Tammi swiped her claws at him, he swung his sword and she exploded into dust, covering Rachel head to seemed to do it for the other bitch. Kelli transformed, but when she heard footsteps from outside, she set the music room on fire and blamed it on Percy. Not wanting to take the blame, Percy grabbed my hand and ran out of the building. He looked lost until he saw a car with a very pretty blond chick with curly hair put in a loose pony-tail. The new chick looked estatic seeing Percy for a split second before seeing me hand-in-hand with him and Rachel catching up with us.

Rachel immediatly spotted Percy, took his arm and scribled some numbers with permanent marker before telling him she wanted to know more about half-bloods and that she would cover for chick looked incredibly annoyed and hurt. She glared at Percy and and growled, "Explain." She looked at him pointedly. He winced, but looked as if he experianced her bad side before. "When we all get into the car I will explain, okay Annabeth?" She grummbled something about "seaweed brain" before getting into the car and waiting for us to follow her. Percy said "all", so that obviously meant that I was coming with, so I wisely said nothing and slid into the back without we both got into the car, Percy in the passanger seat and me in the back seat, Annabeth turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life(1). After a few minutes of driving silently Annabeth continued the conversation from where we left off.

"So. What happened?" Annabeth asked patiently."Well, these weird creatures started attaking us. They had red eyes and two different legs. You told me about them before... Empousai I think. Servants of Hecate."

"By "us" you mean?" Annabeth earged(2) Percy.

"The girl that I told about half-bloods was Rachel. She could see through the mist, so I felt that I should've told her that there was an explanation and she wasn't going crazy."

Annabeth motioned towards the back of the car with her head, never taking her eyes off the road, in a silent question.

"That's Kaden. I have reason to think that he's a half-blood, that got lucky enough to not be attacked by monsters before." Annabeth quirked an eyebrow at this statement that clearly said 'really? Got any evidence to prove that?'

"He has Dyslexia and ADHD! He can also read ancient Greek! What more do you want?"

Annabeth was clearly stummped by this because she simply turned back towards the road fully and didn't speak the rest of the way.

(1) I know absolutly nothing about cars, is this right?

(2) earged, I have no idea how to spell it. It means to push someone in the right direction or something. You pronounce the first three letters like the first two letters in irked. The g makes a ja sound not a ga sound and I think you guys are smart enough to put this together.

**CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST**

**PLEASE READ!**

**SINCE I AM NEW AND STUPID, I MADE TOO MANY FANFICS FOR ME TO HANDLE. PLEEEEEEEEEEASE READ MY FANFICS AND DECIDE WITCH ONE I SHOULD WORK ON FOR NOW. THE OTHERS WILL BE SAVED AND CONTINUED LATER!**

**If the fanfic you liked didn't get picked then I'm sorry, but they will all be finished, but just one at a time.**


	2. Quarter Blood?

The entire ride to where ever they were taking me was ALMOST completely silent. Annabeth was not speaking, and Percy didn't initiate a conversation, so I tried to keep my mouth shut, but I was just SO confused! These people I barely knew were taking me to an unknown place. What do you expect? I kept on asking where we were going, but Annabeth just answered with an ambiguous "You will know soon enough."

We drove for a little bit longer before the car stopped moving. When Annabeth stopped next to a seemingly unimportant forest, I was, again, confused. If I were the one driving, I would have passed right on by without a second glance, so why was Annabeth stopping right here?

Then, Annabeth got out of the car and walked into the forest without looking to see if we were following. It was as if she didn't care about us. I mean, she doesn't know me, sure, but what about Percy? Ru-ude.

Luckily, Percy seemed to know where we were going because he smiled at me and motioned for me to follow him. I needed to follow him because Annabeth had the keys to the car and I had no idea where we were (sadly).

It was darkish out, but I could still see where I was going, so I carefully stepped through the forest behind Percy, who avoided every stump and ducked every twig. While he knew exactly where he was going, I was completely lost.

I thought, '_finally_' when we came out into a clearing.

I looked around and saw a big sign made out of wood saying "Camp Half-Blood" in ancient Greek. I was extremely confused. I mean, I believed the whole half-blood thing, but why was I going? I didn't think that I was all that special.

"Come on Kaden, I'll explain everything when we get inside camp's boarders." Percy smiled again charmingly and I nodded before I could even think of an answer. He just had that affect on me.

He walked in and a shiver went through my body from just watching him. He smiled encouragingly and I complied immedietly.

I walked towards the arch of wood and put my body through. I felt like I went through a sheen of warm water and a weight lifted from my sholders. A tension I did not know I had before dissapeared. My entire body felt lighter and I didn't fight the smile that formed on to my face. The only way to describe the way I was feeling was... free.

I oppened my eyes, realizing that I closed them, and I saw a blur of colour. There were fuzzy outlines in the shape of people, all different. There were bright reds, dark purples of different shades. Even a pure white! This did supprise me, but what really shocked me was that I could also see the electricity and power coming from everyone and everything.

Even with my tensions removed and my light desposition, I was feeling a bit dizzy.

Off to my right I saw a fuzzy dark green outline that shone with power. The energy buzzed happily around it. It looked familiar and trustworthy.

The dizzyness suddenly became more apparent before it was too much and I blacked out. The colours and the energy dissapeared when darkness overcame me.

-lovely-

When I awoke again, the first thing I saw was a pair of sea-green eyes starring worriedly at me. I also saw a thin dark green aura drawn around him, but I chalked it up to the concussion.

"Hey, Percy. What happened?" I winced when I sat up to speak to Percy. My head still hurt terribly from what happened. I felt a bandage around my head that I assumed was white gauze(1).

Apparently Percy noticed me wince because his eyebrows furrowed further and he frowned at me. He bombarded me with questions like "Are you okay?" and "Can I do any thing for you?" Seriously, I hadn't lost my leg or something like that.

"I'm fine Percy! Geez!" I huffed with a pout on my face. Percy laughed at my antics and stood up, streaching out the kinks from his back before answering my previous question. "You've been out for… I don't know, 15 hours or so. We got to camp around 7:00 and it's… 10:03 now so, ya. 15 hours."

I frowned, "Did you stay here all night?" He smiled sheepishly, " Yeah, how'd you know?"

I chuckled before replying, "You cracked your back like it was the most satisfying thing in the world. If you sit in a chair for 15 hours, your back cramps up. It's 2+2 Percy."

"You're right." He laughed. "Come on Kaden, I think you can get up by now and I'm pretty sure which god or _goddess_ will claim you." He put emphasis on goddess when he spoke, making me the slightest bit suspisious.

"Claim me?"

"Yeah, when your godly parent puts a glowing sign over your head that holds the symbol of their powers or what they represent. For example, a lightning bolt for Zeus" Percy answered my question enthusiastically, but his demeanor changed to a proud glow before saying, "Or a trident for Posidon. But, you probably know the rest, right?"

I nodded my head before speaking what I was thinking at the time, "Me? The son of a god or goddes? I don't know." I said doudtfully. He smiled reasuringly, "Come on!"

Percy helped me up because I was still quite unsteady and we headed out of the hospital thingy.

He carefully guided me down the steps of the hospital_ tent_, now that I could see it from the outside.

I admired the scenery and the people fighting with swords as Percy led me to where ever. 'Maybe I trust him a little too much. Maybe I need to be a little more suspisious of him'. My thoughts about Percy were interupted, for the time being, (hehehe) by a half man half horse. Watching two people fight and critisizing their every move. A cenutaur.

"Chiron! Over here!"

Chiron, apparently, turned his head toward Percy and his scowl instantly softened into a contagious smile. I noted that the aura around him was a light blue, but I ignored it like I ignored everyone else's. I was just denying what had happened.

"Percy! How are you?" He questioned cheerfully.

"I'm fine, but you remember Kaden right?"

His nice smile faltered slightly and waryness settled in. "Ah, yes. Are you alright? You gave us quite a scare when you fainted like that."

"I'm fine." Was my curt reply.

"Are you sure? Do you want something to eat?" He asked with genuine concern.

I opened my mouth in preperation to reply when my stomach made a very loud grumble.

"Well, there you have it!" Chiron exclaimed with a hardy laugh.

Both Percy's and my smiles matched Chiron's, albeit a bit strained on my part. "That would be a definite yes, then." I agreed with him and all three of us started to walk towards what I assumed was the cafateria.

-lovely-

The food was great. We had these gold rimmed plates that filled with your favourite food and a goblet that was always full of the best tasting drink.

Chiron explained that we usually had eat with our half-brothers and half-sisters that share the same godly parent, but Percy and I missed breakfast so we could eat together.

"So what makes you believe that I, of all people, am the son of a god or goddess?" I said doubtfully. I was in serious denial.

"Well, if the fact that you're dyslexic and have ADHD doesn't tip you off maybe the fact that you can get through camp's boarders might tell you something." After seeing my confused look Percy went into a deeper explination, "Okay, let me explain this differently. Every demi-gods brain is wired differently than mortal brains. The dyslexia makes reading ancient Greek easier, but reading English harder. The ADHD makes us super observent and always ready to fight. The thing about camp's boarders is that only half-bloods, gods and magical creatures like nymphs and cenutaurs can pass through. Titans and mortals can't." Percy looked smug that he could explain it so well.

After the explination Percy told me, I finally started being smart and paying attention to the whole glowing people thing. "Are all half-bloods able to see the colours around people too?"

"Uh, no? What? Chiron! Chiron! Where are yo-?" Percy abruptly stopped and stared over my head in deep thought.

"What? Is there something on my head?" I questioned him, but he wasn't answering.

Chiron finally came over after hearing Percy yell for him and his eyes followed the same path as Percy's.

"A lightning bolt through a rose. What does this mean?"

At that moment a loud CRACK went through the skies and a young looking man with dark brown hair and frown wrinkles came down from the sky on a lightning bolt and situated himself in front of everyone. He was at least 20 feet tall. The people sword fighting and messing around heard the arrival of Zeus came over to see what the comotion was all about.

He found me and smiled. He didn't look bad smiling, but it looked like he hadn't smiled in a long time. I saw everyone else crouch on one knee and bow, so I did the same. I looked up and saw that he was frowning.

"Kaden, stand up. I'd like to greet my son with a hug." I hesitantly stood up and looked at his face.

"That's better." He then shrunk down to a normal sized man and gathered me into a suprisingly warm embrace. Zeus broke apart from me and reluctantly looked towards everyone else. Chiron took this as an opportunity to speak.

"Zeus, if you are the father then why did Kaden have a lightning bolt going through a rose. If he is the child of you and Aphrodite, why is it that he is not immortal?"

Zeus' frown returned and he went into an explination.

"Actualy, Kaden is a quarter-blood and is not the child of Aphrodite. He is in fact the child of the half-blood, Micky, and I. He is 3/4 god and 1/4 human. It just so happened that he didn't get to be immortal. Every five quarter-bloods, two are mortal. That is why I forbid the gods to have sexual relations with half-bloods. She and I were soul mates so I broke that rule. But it gave me Kaden, so I have no regrets."

With that a shocked silence came over the camp, for about three seconds before total chaos broke out. Momentarily, Zeus was forgotten and everyone shared their opinions about me. They gossiped on how I was going to be favoured over everyone else. But I didn't even know the dude. Even if he was my father by blood, I didn't grow up with him and he did not take care of me.

Chiron finally got everyone to quiet down.

"Kaden is staying no matter how many vote him out. Zeus has come down from Olympus to greet us. Be respectful!" Chiron boomed. Once everyone stopped their chattering, Chiron spoke again. "Now, Perceus Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Kaden, please follow me. Zeus would you like to come or do you need to return to Olympus?" Chiron politely asked my father to follow us while Percy, the blond chick and I got orders. Meanie. I was quite childish at times.

"Unfortuately, I have to return to my duties on Olympus," he said to Chiron before turning to me, "but I will come back to visit you my son. Goodbye!" In a flash of lightning he was gone and Chiron yelled out our names again.

When blondie finally got over to where Percy, Chiron and I were, the cenutaur lead us to his cabin to, I don't know, talk about important stuff.

When we finally arrived Chiron placed a serious face and closed his eyes in concentration. After a few seconds, Chiron opened his eyes again asked me, "What colours?"

"Well... Percy has dark green around him and you have a, lightish blue colour surrounding you. Let's see. And Annabeth, you have a border-line firey red to pink. Does that help?"

"Yes, anything else?" Chiron replied.

I contemplated telling them that I felt a weak pull towards Percy. I contemplated saying that I felt that Annabeth and Percy were connected somehow and how it made me jealous. In the end I chickened out.

"No, nothing else."

-lovely-

Chiron talked to us a bit more and then explained the living arangements.

"Well, I think that you should stay in Zeus' cabin. You defenitely can't stay with the children of Aphrodite because they will most likely be jealous of you. I also think that Aphrodite won't accept you because you are not her direct child." He didn't let anyone get a word in edgewise before saying, "Percy, show Kaden where to go and help him set up in his room. The rest of you can go back to whatever you were doing." With that, he was gone and Percy was left to help me move in.

"Do you even have anything for me to help you with?" Percy asked while we were nearing Zeus' cabin.

"Nope. You dragged me out of the classroom so fast, that I didn't have the time to get anything." We got to the front steps and Pecy turned towards me.

"Wait. Fuck. We didn't go pack your stuff and we didn't go to your orphanage to tell them you would be gone. Crap..." Percy paused for a bit to think, "Would you like to borrow some of my stuff for now? Hopefully we will get some new clothing for you soon."

Unexplainably, my stomach clenched at the thought of wearing Percy's underwear, but I quickly dismised it like the idiot I was.

"Sure, that would be great. Thanks. I'll wait here while you get it." I smiled nervously at him and down-casted my eyes. I could almost feel the confident smile that seemed to be permenently streched on his face as he told me that he'd be back soon.

Once Percy left, I walked the rest of the way to my dad's cabin and sat on the front steps. Being on the tallest hill, I could see all of Camp Half-Blood. Of course, even though, it was just a blurr of colour, the energy floating around everyone was fasinating. It was new and wonderful. The sparks buzzed around everyone, some calm and relaxed, other angerly swerving left and right. An interesting thing I saw was how some energy would buzz around wounded areas while some would wrap around a sword or shield their holding and everyone had at least SOME energy floating around their heads. Oddly enough, Annabeth had most of her energy bolts floating around her head.

From atop my hill, I saw Percy coming back up, so I stood up and waved him over. His smile widened, nothing new, so my eyes drifted over to what he was holding. It was a messy stack of clothing and behind him was a trail of fabric.

I smirked and yelled, "Ya know, you're dropping." He made an exaterated pout and I ended up picking up everything he dropped.

When we both got back to my cabin, we were exausted and laughing.

"Can we_ please_ dump all this clothing into the cabin now?" I giggled. We were playing food fight but with clothing, he lost.

"Fine. If I have to." He said in mock depression, but his eyes held mirth.

"Yes, you have to. Now, come on and help me." I told him and we collected the articles of clothing and we went inside.

-lovely-

The place was supprisingly clean for a cabin that hasn't been occupied in like fifty years, according to Percy. But hey, this place could have some magical cleaning spell cast on it for all I know.

Inside was awesome. There were bunk beds, but as soon as I wished in my head that they would be big king beads with fluffy comforters, they appeared and the crappy bunk beads dissolved into thin air. After that revelation I changed everything to fit my likings.

After I was done I looked around and smiled in approval. I suddenly remembered Percy and swerved around to see him wide-eyed and open mouthed. I smirked and snapped him out of his reverie.

"Earth to Percy, hello?" I smiled when he looked at me and closed his mouth.

"How did you do that?" My smirk intensifiyed and I replied with a vauge, "I dunno." and left it there.

Once finally got over his awe, Percy mimicked me with his own smirk and directed me to the new mirror I placed in.

My confusion settled on my face as I looked at myself. I saw the odd almond shaped purple eyes. I saw the even tan that covered my entire body. I saw the same old brown hair that's too long because I never bothered to cut it. And I saw the too full lips on my too feminine face.

"Percy, what are you talking about? I look the same as I always have." I gave Percy an odd look by quirking my eyebrows and stared at him.

"But it _is _different. It's just... it's like... I don't know how to explain it, but it's like I wasn't,_couldn't_ pay attention to you. Like I was drawn away from how you looked. But now I can see your exotic eyes, your deep brown hair and your-" He abruptly stopped and blushed in embaressment. Of course, I was completely clueless to what he was so embarressed about.

He stuttered an excuse and left, leaving me with confusion and questions. Being myself I just shrugged and fell into my new bed ready to fall asleep despite it being dinner time.

I fell asleep to thoughts about Percy Jackson and how great tomorrow was going to be.

Okay, it's crap, I know it, AND it took a ton of waiting for this chapter. Just let me explain, I wrote it right after I posted the last one. I was tired and cranky when I wrote it so I made spelling, gramatic and fact mistakes, so I basicaly rewrote it a day later. Then, I found a bunch of plot errors and stuff like that, so I wrote it again a week or so after cause I was camping. Then, when I finally finished it, I re-read it and saw that it was writen in 3rd person…

I know. What's wrong with me?

Well, here we are. Who cares how we got here! Till next chapter!

lovelydrarrylover


End file.
